


The Feral Desire

by DreamerByHeart



Category: Victor Creed - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foul Language, Incest, Let's Party!, Logan's Birthday, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Victor has a gift, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: Victor Creed is back to destroy another birthday of his little brother but what happens when Logan asks for a birthday gift Creed can't refuse to give?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there people, I'm the newest member of Archive Of Our Own. For those who don't know me, I'm already active on Fanfiction.net and this is my very first time on AO3. I'm a huge fan of Victor Sabertooth Creed and my fics are mostly based on him.
> 
> So my first story on AO3, this one is actually a smutty Spin Off of my first story named 'The Man Within Animal' I'd written on my other account on Fanfiction.net a long time ago. I never tried to post it there because the content is TOO WILD for the site. The people who haven't read TMWA, I need to clear a little bit of history of that fic here before y'all go down there:
> 
> 1\. Victor Sabertooth Creed is Liev Schreiber's version here, even in 2018. The only explanation I can give for that- First he was bad, then he turned worse, and then he came back to bad.
> 
> 2\. My OC- Aks is Victor Creed's human Mate who was transformed into a feral female by her feral pregnancy later. After she gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Meera, Victor and Aks got married and started living in Canada.
> 
> 3\. Logan's always had a thing for Aks but she never took him more than a friend and her brother in law. He even once tried to express his feelings to her with a forceful kiss that just ended up in a bloody fight between the brothers but Aks told them to patch up later.

 

  **{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

**Chapter- 1**

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

"Time ta burst another pair o' nuts."

The feral man crushed the butt of his Cuban cigar under his boot with a sharp snap of his neck and spun around to whack another knucklehead who dared to mess with the great Wolverine. The fat Joey ran at him like all other idiots only to let his cheek meet a jaw breaking punch. Both his blobby body and all three Molars on the left side shook the wooden stage like an earthquake.

The announcer flashed his right gold canine in a wide grin and raised the hand of the winner in the air. "So ladies and gentlemen, the winner again, the greattt Wolverrrine!"

Among the deafening Boos, Logan grabbed his corner and took out another cigar. As he lit the tube and caught it between his teeth, an unpleasantly familiar scent he definitely didn't want to see today hit his nostrils.

"Happy Birthday, Jimmy boy!"

After carelessly sucking in a long puff, Logan lifted his head and glared at the giant feral standing on the doorstep of the cage. He knew who was going to be his next opponent.

_How the hell do you always find me, bub?_

Creed flashed his signature fanged grin and wriggled his clawed fingers in a 'Hi'.

"Time fer the party!"

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

"Why the hell do ya never learn from our old fights, Jimmy boy?" Victor grinned with another solid Uppercut that crushed Logan's jaw before the healing factor kicked in. The 'Anti-Wolverine' crowd was going nuts over the match. They didn't give a damn if it was a mutant with scary nails and teeth, the King of Cage had finally met a man who could stand his ground against him.

As the lower jaw was healed, Logan jumped to his feet, shook his head, leap through the air and delivered a bone powdering adamantiumed punch to the right side of Victor's head.

"I just learn payback, Creed."

The taller feral staggered back and took a long moment to come back. He bared his canines in a low snarl, rushed at Logan like a tiger, grabbed his throat and chokeslamed him on the damn ground.

Creed once again grinned down at his stubborn brother wriggling within his grasp. "Then you better start."

Logan brought his knees up and kicked the giant feral off his chest before kipping up with an annoyed snarl. "What the hell are ya doin' here, Creed?"

"Oh c'mon Jimmy boy," Creed widened his arms and winked with a vicious smirk. "How can I forget my dear little brother's birthday? Do yer fans know you've turned One-Golden-Hundred-Seventy-Seven today?"

"Oh just fuck off, bub!" Logan snarled in response and stomped forward to give another jab to his brother's face but Creed caught his striking wrist and dropkicked him into his favorite corner before landing on his feet with an unmatchable feline grace. 

"It's no way ta talk ta yer big brother, Jimmy!" Creed said through a tightened jaw. "What's got ya so pissed tonight, huh? And wait, what the hell are ya even doin' here, in Canada? Where's yer girl with the poisonous skin? You shoulda been between her legs right now, fuckin' her brains out." the motherfucker grinned again. "Ya certainly wouldn't smell me comin' that time 'cause you would be doin't that yerself."

Logan's pubes were set on the fire by Marie's mention. He sprang out of the corner and threw a Three-punch-combo with a chin breaking Uppercut at his brother to make him taste the wooden floor. "That none o' yer business, bub!" this one was impressive.

Victor wiped the drop of blood threatening to trick down and licked it off his thumb. He spun around with another pissing off smirk. "Lemme guess, yer Southern bitch ran back inta the arms of that Swamp Rat."

"Don'tcha dare say another word 'bout her, Creed!" a rageful Logan ran to give some serious damage to his asshole of a brother but Creed lunged at him with Cheetah's speed and speared him into another corner before grabbing his jaw like a little kid.

"Now listen ta me, ya little piece of shit, if it was one of the other soppy moments of yer life, I woulda make a huge fun outta it but my dear wifey really wants ta see ya both together so ya better tell me everything clean and clean, got it, boy?"

Logan momentarily glared into his brother's eyes before exhaling sharply. "Let's jaw on the counter."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

"Ya were right." Logan downed another shot in one bitter gulp. "She's gone back ta red eyes. But it wasn't a happy decision. We were about to go out for a coffee date a week ago where I was gonna tell her what I feel for her but before we could, the asshole came back ta her, shakin' his tail like a damn pet and beggin' for a fuckin' second chance." the face of the Cajun Casanova bittered the taste of alcohol even more.

"And you let her go?" Creed rolled his eyes with the third glass. "The sucker belongs ta ya, brother. Don't let that damn smooth talker sweep her off her feet again."

Logan glared at his big B. "I ain't gonna force myself on her like you did on Aks. I wanna let her choose between me and that Swamp Rat!"

"Choose, yeah, right." Creed muttered in next gulp. "So our dear Roguey already fucked up yer birthday literally but don't worry, yer brother is still alive." Creed patted his brother on his leather covered back with another canined grin. "This year's gift is from me, tell me what ya want."

Now this was something Logan hadn't expected from six feet tall pussy cat. Sabertooth is givin' him a birthday gift? _A fuckin' birthday gift?_ The raised eyebrow was obvious.

"Anythin' I want?"

"Yup." Victor gave a smirking nod. "Any fuckin' thing you want."

Logan rubbed his stubbled chin in deep cogitation. What can he ask for from the baddest guy on the planet? Money, car, clothes, he didn't need his help to get all of this. He's always kept his needs as simple as he could so what should he be asking from Creed? What does Creed have he doesn't?

There was only answer to that question.

 _Aks_.

The woman was a precious gem. Beautiful, loving and caring. Any man would be a lucky bastard to have her but she chose this meanest son of a gun as her Mate. Honestly, she deserved better. She had _everything_ any red-blooded man would drool over. An angelic face, sharp curves, shiny jet-black hair, flawless wheatish skin and the cherry on the top, her goddamn scent of wild roses that drove him crazy every time he was in the same room with her. It had become even more intoxicating after the whole 'feral transformation' thing. No matter how much he tried, he could never get it out of his mind. But thinking about her this way was useless.

She was the forbidden fruit.

The forbidden fruit he could take a bite of tonight.

An evil glint crept into Logan's eyes and Creed sensed it immediately. He picked up the seventh shot of the night and pressed the rim against his lips. "I've decided what I want as my gift."

"Oh yeah?" Creed let out a lopsided smirk before spinning his stool to face his brother. "So what do ya want on this birthday, Jimmy boy?" 

"Your Mate."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

Logan couldn't even see the jaw crushing punch coming. In next second, he was on the cracked floor and Victor's clawed fingers were painfully pricking the skin of his neck. "How dare ya think somethin' like that about MY Aks again, Runt? Did ya forget the ass whooping I gave ya last time?!? Just let my fist write it down on yer face again, She is MINE!"

**_Sabretooth gives an agreeing snarl._ **

**_Only OURS, Runt!_ **

Logan smirked up at him. "If I ain't wrong, yer the one who said I can ask for anything I want."

"But that does not include my MATE!" Creed tightened the grip around his throat with a sharp snarl.

Logan pushed him off with an eye roll and jumped back to his feet. "I don't want her for good, it's just gonna be a one day deal and you can also join the game!"

Creed's eyes narrowed for a moment. "You mean-"

"Yup. You, me and her." a wide smirk on Logan's lips. "A feral threesome."

Creed crossed his arms and tried to maintain the expressionless facade on his face. "But what if she says no, which i know she will?"

"Then I won't push it." Logan said with a careless shrug. "It's just gonna be a one time thing, brother. Just think about it."

Creed tried to give it some thought. He always knew his little brother had hots for his Mate since he met her but he didn't know he would ask for her at the first chance he got. It wasn't like he and Logan hadn't shared frails in the past. In fact, it used to be his favorite kink in the military days but it was his precious Mate, Aks this time. The woman who was only made for him. He couldn't even think about sharing her.

But what if she liked it?

The best thing about Aks was she was a _very_ willing partner when it came to his kind of sex. She'd even matched his sex drive after becoming a feral and her healing factor now let him get as rough as he wanted in their couplings. These both facts were the only reason that stopped him from going out and hunting other frails. All the blushing and excuses died as soon as he was inside her and then she just became a wild, spitting cat ready to take everything Creed's cock was ready to give. If she enjoyed his pounding, he was sure she would enjoy Jimmy's, too. His cock inside that evertight, wet pussy and Logan's needle dick in her ass, to Victor's biggest surprise, the mental image was actually exciting him.

He knew Jimmy could smell his excitement so he hardened his face again. He walked up to him and bored his eyes into his assholic brother with a warning forefinger. "Just a one time thing."

A victorious grin touched Logan's lips. He already raised his hands and showed his palms in a harmless gesture. "Just a one time thing."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

"Now that's what I call a very pleasant surprise!" Aks opened the door for the feral brothers with a wide grin.

"Missed me, Darlin'?" Her husband pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She could smell a heavy anxiety in his scent but his warm touch made her ignore it.

"Not even a bit." Aks teased against her Mate's lips. Creed chuckled and deepened the kiss.

Logan had to clear his throat with an eye roll to make the feral couple realize his presence.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry," Aks blushed deeply and pulled away from husband to greet her brother in law. The hug she gave him tightened Creed's jaw hard. "Wish you a veryyy happy birthday, James! Didn't know you were planning to come here tonight or I would prepare a big fat birthday cake for you. So where is Marie?"

"Uh, she's...gone with..that Swamp Rat." Logan said in a sad tone.

Aks pulled back with great shock in her eyes. "Uh-oh, I-I'm so sorry, I thought you'd have told her how you feel about her by now."

"He took her away before I could." Logan lowered his head and pushed his hands into his pockets. "And if you don't mind, I don't wanna talk about her right now."

"There's nothing left ta talk about the betraying bitch anyway."

"Victor?!?" both Aks and Logan glared at the giant feral and he just gave a tight grin in response. She looked back to Logan.

"It's okay, no prob." Aks try to give a cheering smile and pulled him and Victor to the couch. "So what if Marie's not here with you this year. Your family is gonna make your birthday special tonight."

She hurried into the kitchen and came back with a couple of Molson's. "Hope it'd compensate the absence of cake."

Logan grinned and took the bottle from her. "Hell yeah it would." Aks grinned back and flopped down next to her Mate. Creed wrapped an possessive arm around his Mate.

"So where is Meera?"

"She's in Dream Land." Aks smiled. "She's a very weak sleeper. Her sensitive ears needs pin-drop silence to drift off to sleep every time."

"That's why we had to replace the door and window of his room with soundproof ones. Those sound killing gadgets and cartons also help a lot." Creed added shortly. 

"So how was your annual 'birthday fight', guys?"

"It was fun." Creed gave another weak smile in his first gulp. "I kicked his ass in his cage."

"Yeah, right." Logan rolled his eyes again.

Aks laughed softly. "I just don't get what the hell you get from this 'birthday brawl', Vic."

"You have no idea how fun it is." Creed smirked. "By the way since the Southern Belle broke his heart on the damned day, so to make him feel good..I've decided to give him a gift tonight."

Aks gave a surprised grin. "Now that's a big freakin' surprise! So what are you gonna give him tonight?" 

Without sugarcoating the damned 'surprise', Creed muttered through a clenched jaw. "You."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

Aks's mouth hung open in shock. Her mind was still trying to absorb whatever he just said.

She blinked in disbelief. "M-Me?" as Creed nodded, Aks shot out of the hook of his arm.

"Have you gone fucking crazy, Victor? How can you even think something like that?!?"

Victor hastily jumped up and covered Aks's mouth. "Don't shout or the Cub'll wake up!"

Aks pulled his hand off her mouth. "Then just tell me what the fuck you mean by whatever you just said!"

"It's my wish, Aks." Logan finally stood up to face the infuriated woman. "He asked me what I wanted and I said I wanted you. It's just going ta be a one time thin-"

Before he could even complete his sentence, a hard smack meet his left cheek.

"Is that what you think about me all the time, James?" Aks hissed through clenched teeth. "Why don't you get that i just like you as a fucking friend and family member, okay? You're Victor's brother and my fucking brother in law. Do you know how wrong that sounds! And what about Marie, huh? Is that what you wanted as payback just because she went with her ex?"

She now shifted her glare to her Mate. "And you, you said I was only yours, right? Then how the fuck can you even think about sharing me with him?!? I just want to be with you, Victor! You know what, I'm just going back up to our bedroom and you two, just get the fuck out and come back only when you're both right in the heads again!"

As she spun for going up, Victor caught her wrist, pulled her against his chest and started kissing her passionately.

"I know how you feel, darlin'." he started whispering against her lips. "You're always true and loyal ta me and that's what I fuckin' love about you but baby, it's just for one night and we're going ta make you feel very good."

Aks tried to pushed him away but the circle of his massive arms around her tightened even more. He knew Aks's buttons very well. One of his hands lowered and cupped her right plump ass cheek. A treaching moan escaped her lips that made Creed smirk smugly. She couldn't help but moan again as his other hand started massaging her left breast.

"Trust me darlin', you're going ta enjoy every fuckin' second of it." he whispered against her mouth again.

Aks's senses were set on fire by now. Victor was playing with her pheromones so who was she to deny? She also grabbed his face and deepened the kiss with everything she had. She finally opened her mouth and let his tongue battle hers.

As She turned responsive to the kiss, Creed hastily ripped her shirt and bra off her body. His hand eagerly traveled down to shred her pants and panties that pooled around her ankles in the next minute. Shame and guilt and confused arousal thickened Aks's intoxicating scent of wild roses. She tried to cover her body from the third presence in the hall but Victor stopped her.

"No use ta hide yer body from the men yer gonna share your bed with tonight, babe." that was all he said before breaking the kiss. A loud moan jumped out of her mouth as his lips came down on her breast and took a hardened bead into his mouth and suckled hungrily.

"O-Oh gawd.."

Aks's fingers unconsciously reached up to thread through his hair. She kept moaning until he provided the same attention to her other breast. After taking a satisfying share of her milking orbs, Victor finally kissed and licked his way down to her moistening core.

"O-Oh FUCK!" Aks threw her head back with a loud groan as Creed spread her legs and put his mouth on her tight soaking pussy.

"Mmmm, so fuckin' good..." Creed's hands slipped around her small waist and his stubborn tongue eagerly made its way into her little dripping orifice while his nose repeatedly bumped into her small clit.

Aks closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "O-Oh gawd, Victor..you're driving me crazy..." once she was lost in the haze of the sinful pleasure, Logan, who was enjoying the damned live porn from a corner so far, suddenly approached the feral couple and cupped Aks's tits from behind.

Aks whipped over her shoulder at the other feral man. "James, what are you-"

Logan drank down her further words in a searing kiss. "Fuck the anger and just enjoy it, darlin'."

The poor female couldn't help but moan again as Logan's thumbs and fingers started tweaking her dripping nipples. On one hand, her pussy was being being eaten down there and on the other hand, her boobs were being massaged. As a result, it didn't take her more than a fucking minute to come.

Grabbing her Mate's head, Aks arched her back and shamelessly waved against Victor's mouth. "O-Oh gawd, oh my gawd, VICTOR! I'm gonna.."

Creed grinned against the flushed flesh. "Don't worry, babe, I gotcha." to make it the best one of his Mate's life, Creed dug his claws into Aks's hips to pull her closer and started flicking her clit with the tip of his sandpaper-like tongue while Logan began to knead her breasts harder and place soft kisses and licks on the crook of her neck.

"VICTORRR!" Aks came with a deafening roar and mentally thanked the soundproofed room of her daughter. Victor grinned and hungrily lapped at her gushing out essence until he licked her clean.

"Enjoy that, baby? Yer gonna get many more like this before the damn night ends 'cause we've just got started."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

**Hope y'all like this one. Honestly, Threesomes are not my cup of tea but it's just a work of fiction, right? So please let me know your thoughts and ideas in your reviews so I can use them in next and final chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feral Threesome Time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with the second and final chapter of THE FERAL DESIRE and WARNING people! There's some super naughty and somewhat funny raunch in this one. A feral threesome between Aks, Logan and Victor had been a dirty fantasy of mine I'd been trying to write down for months. I was just looking for a nice plot to make it happen and tadaaa it's finally here! 
> 
> And yes, I've added another term in the tags that isn't my cup of tea, either but don't forget it's Victor "Kinky" Creed we're talking about here, people ;-}  
> Sabertooth&Birdy- This one is for you ;-}

****

 

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

**Chapter- 2**

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

"Mmmm..."

Aks rested her head against Logan's shoulder and closed her eyes. She could feel Victor's tongue still working down there, licking her completely clean while Logan caressed her boobs.

She stirred open her eyes when Victor hastily jumped up, a very smug grin on his face. "Like that, babe?"

Aks's response was a searing kiss she gave her man to taste herself on his lips. Damn him, no more feeling ashamed of what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to be a slut, she'd show him slut!

"Now that's like my Snowcat." Creed finally called Aks with the affectionate name he did whenever he was too damned horny.

Keeping their lips joined, Creed quickly picked her up. Aks also wrapped her legs around him tightly and started rubbing her dripping core against his clothed crotch.

"Shit, Snowcat," Creed chuckled against her lips. "Have some patience."

He quickly took them both upstairs into their bedroom and Logan followed them in before closing the door behind him. Aks was on top of Victor for the first round. Her razor-sharp claws had already ripped Victor's shirt and pants off by the time he reached the bed.

"Ya got a real Snowcat there, brother." Logan smirked, ardently shedding his clothes and leering at Aks's perfectly round, naked ass. Victor broke the kiss and the feral couple glared at the runt.

"There's gotta be some rules, Jimmy boy. First, this game only lasts until yer birthday get over. Second," the giant feral possessively grabbed a plump cheek, causing a soft moan on Aks's lips. "Only I'll cum inside that sweet pussy."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

When the other man gave an understanding nod, Victor resumed the kiss and eagerly set the tip of his monstrous cock against her still trembling core.

"A-Ahhh..." a gasp moan escaped the feral woman as her man swiftly entered home with a pleasure hiss. His hands unconsciously reached behind her to caressed her back to soothe the slight twinge she always felt whenever Victor took her so fast. Victor didn't start moving until Aks felt Logan's warm breath on her ear. Her eyes widened when she felt the audacious man rub the slicked head of his commando against her other opening.

She glared over her shoulder. "No, James! This is not what I-AHHH!" a sharp scream jumped out of Aks's mouth as the wide flared tip slammed its way into her burrow.

Logan hissed in pleasure. "Shit, she's so fucking tight, man!" so far he'd only heard that a female feral was the best possible fuck if you ever came across one and tonight he got real lucky to have one.

Victor smirked and stroked Aks's back again. "Say thanks to her healing factor, baby brother. Both of her holes are always fuckin' tight. Hell, she even gets her little cherry back when I'm on long missions.

The whimpers faded when her healing took care of the pain. Aks hissed through clenched teeth. "Would you both please stop talking and start fucking me so it can get over soon?!?"

Both ferals chuckled and started moving in and out of her slowly, caressing her beautiful body gently. The coils slowly building in Aks's belly were blowing her mind again. She'd never felt so full and stretched before. It felt both breath-stopping and wonderful at the same time. Every unison push was pulling a gasped groan out of her.

"Mmmm...Victor...James..."

As the feral men heard her silent pleas, they gave each other a mutual nod, signaling that their partner was ready for some hardcore action. The sweet fucking instantly turned harsh and brutal as they both started pistoning in and out of this feral beauty at a maddening pace.

Aks's eyes bulged out. "O-Oh gawd! What's all thi-P-Please!"

"Please what, Snowcat?" Creed grinned and pulled her down and captured her mouth with his again. "Please stop or please don't stop?" Creed bit his pointed talons into her hips, drawing fresh blood and pumped in at the same time his brother did and Logan's hands went around to tweak her nipples. The powerful shoves filled the feral woman completely every time they went in. The surging pleasure mixed with slight twinge of pain awakened the quenched lust again. Her eyes began to darken again, signaling her animalistic side'd also joined the game now.

Biting her bottom lip, she threw her head back and growled. "Oh yeah! Just like that, guys!"

Her words encouraged her males to give her exactly what she wanted. She yelped in lust as Victor spanked her left ass cheek and Logan did the other until they turned cherry red. Rolling her hips against their thrusts madly, she took one of Victor's nipples hidden in the jungle of his soft fur and bit it sharply. Victor hissed out his pleasure.

"Shit, babe, that was wild!"

"Isn't that what you wanted, hm?" Aks bared her canines, squeezing both of the dicks with such a magical pressure of her inner walls. "You wanted me wild, didn't you?"

She glared over her shoulder at the other man and snarled again. "And you wanted to fuck my brains out, right? Now fuck me hard, both of you!" taking it as a damned challenge, the feral men increased their speed to an impossible level, making Aks moan at every invading thrust.

"Yes, yes, yes! Just like that, please!"

Moaning like a spitting cat in heat, Aks sat up and took her hands behind her head to grab Logan's hair to pull him closer for another intense kiss while Creed also sat up and attached his mouth to a taunting nipple. Aks moaned against Logan's mouth.

"P-Please...make me cum, guys!"

Logan responded by pushing his hand between her body and Victor's and pinching her over sensitive clit. The simple action made her come with a glass-shattering roar Logan muffled with his lips.

"OHH FUCKKK!"

A gush of juices squirted out of her that soaked the lengths of both of males. The strangling grips of both of her holes made the brothers roar in incredible pleasure as they shot their releases into her. Their climaxes were so powerful they couldn't stop coming for a long minute and when they finally did, panting breathlessly, Aks collapsed onto Victor's sweaty chest.

Smirking, Creed brushed her dampened hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "That was awesome baby, did you enjoy it?" Aks just nodded in response.

Logan pulled out of the dripping orifice and kneaded the reddened supple flesh, causing Aks to whimper again. "Yer really a lucky bastard ta have something like her, Creed."

Creed smirked and inhaled his Mate's sweet scent that was now a heady mix of his and Logan's seeds. "Well I ain't bastard, Runt, that is you."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

When Aks came out of the bathroom, her eyes received an arousing sight of both of her men sharing a cigar on their bed in their heartbeat-stopping naked glory. Their healings making their cocks rapidly regain theirs usual stiffness.

Creed crushed the remaining cigar out, jabbing it brutally against the tray and leaned back against the headboard, smirking. "C'mon Snowcat, give us both a suck." the feral woman licked her lips and seductively climbed into the bed.

"You guys don't need me to get hard again." she teased.

"I know." Logan smirked back and crossed his arms behind his head. "But I just wanna see you give us both your pretty little mouth."

With a smirking roll of eyes, Aks lowered her head and took her man into her hot mouth first while her right hand reached over to give Logan the best handjob of his life. The smell of her essence coated over her Mate's length intoxicating her mind. Victor groaned in heavy pleasure as she expertly swallowed half of his monster with a slurpy suck while her squeezing grip pumped Logan's erection up and down repeatedly. Her moans vibrating around Creed's cock hardened him quicker than he thought but instead of sucking _him_  dry, she teasingly yanked him out of her mouth and ignoring his protesting growl, slid her tongue out to take a long swipe of the mushroom head of Logan's cock.

"Shit, that felt good!" Logan hissed with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?" Logan couldn't help but groan loudly as the little minx swirled the tip of her bold tongue around the flared tip before deep throating him in one swift motion while her left hand started pumping the attention seeking cock of her Mate. She definitely knew how to keep her man happy.

Playing with herself, the feral enchantress kept sucking both of her men alternately until they were rock-hard again. She finally pulled Logan out of her mouth and licked her lips seductively.

"So, what's the Round two?" she asked, smirking.

In stead of another threesome as she'd expected, Creed abruptly slipped out of the bed and walked over to the couch. "You guys kick it off, I'll join you two later."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

Both other ferals raised their eyebrows at Victor's casual answer. They could smell an evil intention hidden behind that tight smile.

They finally looked at each other hesitantly. All the hesitation and shame Aks'd been denying since the game started returned. Logan slowly pulled Aks under him. She turned her head to the side and looked at Creed with a slightly embarrassed look on her face when Logan tried to kiss her. How could she fuck another man when her husband was sitting barely four feet away and watching them?

Logan sighed and brought her face back to him. He cupped her cheeks and looked down into her pools. "Look I know it's not easy for you, Aks and trust me, I'll never tell you to do it again. Just give me this first and last chance to make you feel good." his desireful gaze forced her to bite her lip and nod softly.

Logan smiled and started kissing her again. The feral woman moaned softly when his tongue slowly entered his mouth and stroked hers in an erotic rhythm that had her nipples tightening and her snatch moistening again. She was hardly touched like this by Victor. She was used to his crude and sometimes, kinky fun in the bed and he liked to keep it that way but touching like a passionate lover, it was only Logan's thing.

"You're so beautiful, darlin'."

Victor's jaw tightened when his mate moaned under his fucking brother's caressing touch. Logan buried his nose into the crook of Aks's neck and placed feverish kisses and licks before reaching down to capture a reddened nipple. Aks arched her back with another seductive whimper and combed her fingers through his hair until he took his share from both of her tits. Kissing and nipping his way down, he finally settled between her legs. He kissed her wetted soft inner thighs alternately before leering at his gift.

"O-Oh...." Aks let out a loud gasp as his mouth crashed down onto her soaking pussy. The traces of the offending scent of Victor's cum was still present in there but he ignored it and kept licking her passionately until Aks was on the verge of another mind blowing orgasm.

"O-Oh fuck yes!" Aks grabbed Logan's hair and pressed his mouth against her throbbing core. scowling at her husband, she waved against Logan's mouth crazily. "Lick me harder, James!"

Logan gave her what she wanted. She lost it completely when Logan flicked her painfully throbbing button with the rough tip of his tongue while his middle finger pushed in and out of her marvelously tight orifice. She came with a deafening scream she muted with her palms. Logan enthusiastically licked her completely clean. He had often wondered how a feral female tasted like and honestly, their essence was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

He finally reached up to cover Aks's butter-smooth body with his hairy one. He smiled down at her, rubbing the head of his cock against her folds. "You taste so good, darlin'."

Aks blushed deeply with a sexy purr and wrapped her legs around him but before Logan could push himself that mind-numbing heat-

"Wait," Creed stopped Logan as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Just Twenty minutes more.

"Take her from behind."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

The duo on bed raised their eyebrows at another growling command again. They both knew Creed was planning something big and kinky in his head but couldn't trace it on his face. Logan sighed and flipped Aks over her stomach to do as his Big B said. Aks's mouth opened in a perfect O as Logan entered her from behind and once again, the game of pleasure began. Among Aks's continuously increasing moans, Logan's right hand grabbed Aks's long jet black hair in a meaty fist and gave it a gentle pull while his other hand reached around to knead her breasts.

Aks tossed her head back and whimpered hungrily. "M-Mmmm...harder, Logan, fuck me harder!" her lust filled words spurred Logan on to give it to Aks as hard as he could.

He grabbed her hips and started riding her like a possessed man, yanking her hair sharply with every thrust. "Take it, darlin', take it!"

Aks whimpered again and rubbed her reddened clit hard. Her savage side had taken over her completely and wanted her fucking release bad but looks like, Logan's efforts weren't giving it to her as good as Victor did. Victor smelled her frustration and smirked wickedly. He knew Aks's 'pre-orgasm frenzy' would increase as the night went on and once her animalistic side took over her, she just liked to be fucked like a bitch, hard, fast and brutal. A 'talent' a passionate lover boy like Logan lacked. She likes it nice and gentle just for the start, but once he began to take her, she just became a spitting, Snowcat who just wanted to be ravished. Only a savage beast like Victor Sabertooth Creed could give that to her.

She groaned again and started snarling whatever came to her mind at that time. "Harder Logan, just fuck me harder, you asshole! You fuckin' wanted to fuck my brains out, right? Now just fuck my fuckin' cunt harder!"

Logan glared down at the bitch in heat and as gave her another angry thrust before he felt a warm breath next to his ear.

His eyes widened as he turned his head to the side. "Creed?"

"Yep, time for me to join the game." that was all he said before bending Logan over his wife and set the tip of his cock against the hole he hadn't taken for a very long time.

Logan's eyes popped out as he felt what his elder brother was trying to do." W-What the fuck, Creed?!? Ya can't-"

"Oh yes I can, for old times' sake." Creed grinned as he slammed himself into his brother in one swift shot, pulling a painful groan out of Logan and a loud moan of pleasure out of his Mate who was going to feel the double power of the brothers again.

Before Logan could let out another protest, Victor started taking his brother fast and hard. All his pent up anger and frustration of seeing his Mate get fucked by the Runt fueling his thrusts.

**_Sabertooth snarls._ **

**_The Runt dared to touch our mate, make him pay!_ **

His every stroke pushed Logan's cock deeper into Aks, making them both moan in incredible pleasure. Logan would never admit it but Creed knew that Logan's lust-clouded mind that was now in desperate need of a release had started liking it, just like old times. On the other hand, unaware of what his Mate was doing to his brother behind her back, Aks moaned loudly again.

"Yes, yes, yes! Just go deeper, please!"

Victor smelled the soul-shuddering orgasms forming inside both his brother and his wife so he began to fuck Logan as hard and fast as he could. Logan's painfully hard tip was now touching Aks's cervix with every thrust, making her shred the bedsheet and pillows and scream like crazy. "YES, YES YES! I'M GONNA..."

Victor smirked with another mind blowing thrust through his brother's gun. Fuck yeah, cum for me, Snowcat!"

"VICTORRR!" This was it. Following her Mate's command, Aks came with a roar she killed against her ruined pillow but before her dangerous vice could milked Logan for every last drop in her womb, Creed grabbed the back of Logan's neck, wrapped his large hand around his waist and pulled him back against his cock to pull him out of Aks and push himself into him as far as he could.

"FUCKKK!" Logan snarled as he came and spilled his thick, white cum all over Aks's naked back.

Victor yanked a dazed Logan's head back and grinned into his ear as he achieved his release, too. "Happy Birthday, Runt."

{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}

Logan's eyes snapped open with a loud gasp as the ring announcer snapped his fingers in his face. "Wake up, sleeping beauty, the show's gonna start in five."

He ran his baffled eyes around. He was still in the bar. He hastily glanced down at his watch. Nine-fifteen. What the hell? It was all a dream?!? He laughed loudly at himself, causing every other man sitting in the seedy place to raise his eyebrow at him. He couldn't believe he was having a raunchy wet dream about his brother's Mate with that nightmarish end. He shuddered at that memory. Except that part everything was just mind blowing and looked so...real.

"Goin' crazy over a taken pussy, Howlett." he smirked to himself as he jumped off the stool and took off his jacket before stepping towards the ring. "Time ta nut up or shut up.

He smoothly walked into the ring and occupied his favorite corner.

He snapped his neck. "Send the first moron in."

"Happy Birthday, Jimmy boy."

Logan wasn't surprised as he heard the voice. He'd smelled his presence before he heard him but this time a smile touched his lips instead of the sharp annoyance that he felt every time he saw the giant Sewer Rat walk into his space.

Maybe because...

This was a chance.

A chance he'd gotten to make his raunchy dream come true.

Of course, leaving the last part out.

"Time ta burst another pair o' nuts."

**{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}:{:}**

**Haha did you guys expect that end? ;p the twist was the recent bunny I'd added a couple of days ago. Hope y'all like it And thanks for all the kudos people, I truly appreciate it :-}**

**And yes, Victor Creed is my dope but AO3 is a totally new platform for me and I want to post all my other favorites genres here I couldn't on Fanfiction so far so stay ready for my next fantasy ;-}**


End file.
